Half Blood Princess
by JustPlainDani
Summary: Kamenashi Mikka wanted to leave behind her hectic family life and her feelings of worthlessness for the prestigious Cross Academy. But what happens when she discovers a secret about herself, a secret she didn't even believe in until now?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** _Vampire Knight _all related characters, concepts and locations are the property of VIZ Media and Hino Matsuri. All _Twilight_ concepts belong to Stephenie Meyer and the Little, Brown publishing company. I receive no monetary benefit from this work.

**Full(er) Summary:** Kamenashi Mikka just wanted a new start. She wanted to leave her hectic family life, her lack of friends, and her feelings of worthlessness behind for the prestigious Cross Academy. But what happens when she discovers a secret about herself, a secret she herself didn't even believe in until now? Set a few years after the_ Vampire Knight_ plot, with some_ Twilight_ concepts.

* * *

Kamenashi Mikka stared out the window of her dorm room. The moon was full, and snow was falling hard and fast upon the ground, on top of what had accumulated during the day. The dark-haired girl heaved a sigh and leaned against the cold glass.

Meanwhile, two figures moved together about the grounds of Cross Academy. The smaller one stopped.

"Kuran," it said in a contemptous tone, "We're being watched."

"I know." Kuran responded, and Mikka's eyes widened. How did those people know she was watching them? Did they know that she knew what they were...?

" ...The person watching us knows what we are. Have you been telling secrets, Kiryuu-kun?"

The one called Kiryuu gulped. "No." he said quickly, "But it's kind of odd... can you tell, just from that...?"

Kuran chuckled. "No one knows the true power of purebloods but purebloods themselves. If I told you how I can tell, how would that phrase hold true?"

Kiryuu sighed. "Fine." he muttered under his breath. "We'll just leave it at, 'because he can'."

"What was that, Kiryuu?"

"Nothing!"

Mikka's mind continued to reel. Just who were those people anyway, and what were they doing here?

She distantly remembered the name "Kuran"- a clan of insanely powerful pureblood vampires, allegedly. Mikka, who attended Cross Academy on scholarship and had only tried for it to get away from her family life, knew that she knew too much. In fact she was waiting for the day that the prefects, the headmaster, or worse, someone from the Night Class, came knocking on her door demanding how she knew.

Mikka had always known about vampires. Well, not really known- for she'd never believed in them until she had actually seen one- but she had heard stories, and knew quite a bit about vampire lore. She knew what had really wiped out the Kiryuu clan eight years ago- she had known, deep down, that the wounds the papers had described did not come from a crazed killer. Not a human killer, at least. And she knew that four years ago, one of the two survivors from that diaster had transformed into a vampire.

So. She knew the two vampires down there... but at least they didn't know her.

"Kuran. How is Yuuki doing?"

Kuran lifted his head to stare at the moon.

"She's fine, thanks. Though that is none of your business. Now, what did you call me out of class for?"

Kiryuu stared angrily at Kuran.

"Kuran, is there such a thing as a... a half-vampire?"

Kuran raised his eyebrows. "A half-blood? ... There have been a few of them located throughout history. Why do you ask?"

"You know that scholarship student in the Day Class? Though I can't remember her last name..."

"Kamenashi Mikka is who you are speaking of, correct?"

Mikka's blood ran cold. What were they talking about? She knew tons of vampire lore, and allegedly her father had been a hunter, but she wasn't a vampire herself...

"Yeah, that was it. Kamenashi."

"What makes you suspect her?"

" ...It's her eyes. When she's hungry, they turn almost black. After she's eaten as much as she can, they turn almost gold. And the other day... she got really pissed off at one of yours... I swear I saw her eyes turn red."

Mikka clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to keep from screaming.

"And I'm pretty sure she has fangs. I've seen them."

"Yet she was admitted to the Day Class?"

Kiryuu nodded. "She sits two rows in front and to the left of me."

Near a panic attack, Mikka stood up from the window seat, stretched her arm up above her head, and pushed her left hand through her waist-length black hair. Walking towards the door, she grabbed her coat and shoes. It was time to confront those two.


	2. What in the Heck!

**Disclaimer:** _Vampire Knight_ and all related characters, concepts and locations are the property of Hino Matsuri and VIZ Media. _Twilight_ concepts are the brainchild of Stephenie Meyer and belong to her and the Little, Brown publishing company. I receive no monetary benefit from this work.

* * *

Kuran Kaname turned his head slowly.

"Someone is coming. Kiryuu, does anyone know you would be out here with me tonight?"

Kiryuu Zero shook his head. "Nope. Nobody." He did, however, recognize the scent that was coming toward him.

"It is a lovely night for a walk, isn't it?" Kuran called in a somewhat friendly manner as a small figure emerged from the shadows.

"Yes, it is, Kaname-senpai." Mikka called with a small bow of her head. "And, Kiryuu-sensei, too. What a pleasant surpirse." She address Kiryuu with a warm smile.

"Kamenashi-kun." the two men said together, bowing their heads slightly in her direction.

"Ne, Kamenashi-kun, why are you out here in your pajamas? You'll catch a cold." Kiryuu remarked. Mikka pulled her coat tighter around herself.

"I'm fine." she chirped.

"Kamenashi-kun, how much of our conversation did you hear earlier?" Kuran asked, stepping closer to the tiny girl and cutting quickly to the chase.

"Ano..."

"And, tell me, just how exactly do you know what Kiryuu-kun and I are?"

"Ano..."

Mikka looked up at the moon again.

"My father was allegedly a hunter. I never believed any of those old legends until I got here, and I saw the way Kuran seemed to have total control over the rest of the Night Class. The more I watched, the more I believed. And you two just inadvertently confirmed my theories." She held her left hand out in front of her, her fingers making a "victory" sign.

"Then you heard us discussing the possibility of a half-blood?"

Mikka nodded. "I've heard those stories too. Although I've heard a couple different versions, so I don't know just how straight my facts are."

Kuran narrowed his eyes, then suddenly pulled aside the collar of his shirt. Mikka cocked her head to one side.

"Kamenashi-kun, if you are indeed a half-blood vampire, you have yet to be fully awakened." He tugged a bit more at his collar. "Bite me. Then maybe we'll see."

Mikka clapped a hand over her mouth, unable to deny the steady stream of venom that was saturating her mouth. She knew the taste- she'd gone through this before- but this was the first time it had been so strong, and so much... Her eyes visibly flashed red before she turned around and loudly vomited.

Kuran smirked as Mikka coughed and cleared her throat before turning back to them.

"What was that for?" she demanded, eyes still glowing scarlet.

Kuran began walking in the direction of the school, then stopped and turned his head to meet Mikka's eyes.

"If you are allegedly descended from hunters, I trust you've heard legends about Singers."

Mikka bared her fangs at him.

"It is unwise to have a pureblood as your Singer when you are of a lower rank, Kamenashi-kun." Kuran informed her before walking away.

_Holy freaking crap_, Mikka thought before collapsing in to the snow.

* * *

_It's__ a snowy evening, and the light of the setting sun bathes the quiet little neighborhood. A car pulls in to the driveway, crunching the snow beneath the tires, and Mikka leaves her bed to wake up her mother._

_"Momma," she says gently, shaking the man's shoulder. "Momma. Wake up."_

_"Hm?" the curly haired woman turns over to face her daughter, rubbing her big blue eyes._

_"C'mon, Momma. I've got breakfast on the table for you. Get going, you're gonna be late."_

_Mikka then rushes down the stairs to pull a plate of beans and rice out of the microwave and set it on the table just as her older sister walks in the door._

_"Welcome home, sis. How was work?"_

_Kyoko, five years older than Mikka, puts her coat on the hook, removes her boots and collaspes into the chair in front of the plate. Mikka sits down across from her as she begins to eat._

_"Some dumbass didn't send some files to corporate that needed to be in by seven. It was four-forty five when we found out, but the damn files had been misplaced."_

_Mikka nods. So her sister is a receptionist at a failing paper supply company. It still brings in money, money the Kamenashis always need and never have enough of._

_Just then, Haruka, their mother, trudges down the stairs._

_"Good morning..."_

_"Mom, it's early evening."_

_"Good morning..." Haruka repeats, sitting down next to Mikka._

_"Ne, Mikka-chan, how'd your test go?" Kyoko asks, desparate for a change in conversation._

_"Ano, pretty well, I think. I was the first one done, and I tried my hardest. It really wasn't that difficult; Tanaka-sensei's tests were more difficult than this one."_

_"Good." Kyoko replies, pulling the fork out of her mouth. "I hope you get in."_

_"Yeah," Haruka responds, waking up more and more with every sip of coffee she takes. "Cross is really nice. If you can get the scholarship, you'll be getting ten times better of an education than you would at public school."_

_"True, but I got accepted into every public high school in the area, remember?" Mikka reminds them._

_"Which simply means you have a Plan B if Cross falls through."_

_"Don't talk so negatively, Kyoko!"_

_"I'm simply stating the facts. Not everything works out like you want it to, Mikka."_

_"Yeah, and unless you get a full ride, you can't go." Haruka reminds her._

_" ...Are you guys sure you're fine with only seeing me two or three times a year? I only get two weeks off for winter, one for spring and then two and a half months for summer..."_

_Haruka leans over and pats her daughter's shoulder. "Don't sweat it. If you're getting the education you deserve, I'm happy. You just have to call at least once a week."_

_Mikka's hand wraps around the cell phone in her pocket. Even though it isn't very good, it makes calls, and it's all they can afford right now._

_Haruka leans back in the chair and sighs._

_"I better go get ready for work..." she mutters, stumbling up the stairs. Mikka mentally applauds her mother for working the night shift the clinic downtown._

_Kyoko yawns loudly and rises from the table. "I'm gonna go change and then watch TV. Can you clear the table, Mikka?"_

_Mikka nods once. "Of course." she says, rising and beginning._

_Of course, the dishwasher isn't working again. 'But it's not like we can call someone to come fix it, or buy a new one...' Mikka thinks as she gets some soap and a sponge out from underneath the sink. 'When I'm at Cross, I won't have to take care of my family. When I'm at Cross, I won't be such a financial strain on Mom and Kyoko..._

* * *

Mikka's eyes snapped open.

"What the-?!"

Kuran Yuuki was leaning nonchalantly against the wall, in the corner.

"Hey. So you're awake."

Mikka opened her mouth as if to speak, then closed it. And then opened it again.

"Huh-?! Wha-?! How-?!"

Yuuki turned to stare at the girl in the bed.

"Are you an idiot?"

Mikka raised an eyebrow.

"If I were you, I'd be either on my way or calling home, after what Kaname and Zero were saying." Yuuki said, walking towards the still-speechless Mikka.

Mikka nodded. Of course Yuuki would tell her that.

Yuuki grabbed Mikka's cell phone off the dresser and tossed it to her. Mikka caught it easily.

"I told the chairman that you'd be taking a quick leave of absense from classes. Also, I told him to consider moving you to the Night Class."

"Why?!" Mikka yelled defensively. "Why should I transfer classes?! I have friends in the Day Class who I don't want to leave!"

"How can you consider them your friends when you're a threat to them?" Yuuki asked.

"A threat?! I've never been a threat to them, I've never even-"

"But the first time you say your friend Ayumi, your vampire nature took over for a second, and you wanted to bite her, didn't you?"

Mikka stared sadly at the blanket covering her legs.

"Even if it's just for a second, depending on how thristy you are and whatnot, you're a danger to humans. So I've requested a transfer. But for now, I need you to get ready."

"For what?"

"You're going home. And I'm going to drive you, so go put some clothes on and pack a bag or something."

Mikka rose and moved over to the closet, grabbing a small backpack and began throwing clothes in to it.

"I would've rather run, but the chairman says people might think something was up if they saw that, so we have to drive." Yuuki informed her.

Mikka just nodded and pulled some jeans and a sweater out of a dresser drawer. She then brushed her hair and tied it back before putting on her shoes.

"When will we be back...?"

"Maybe two or three days. Depends on how fast I want to drive." Yuuki said, bored, as Mikka locked the door.

"I'm kind of afraid now..."

"Don't be. All vampires like to drive fast."

Mikka sighed. It was going to be a long car trip...


	3. Answers That Only Make More Questions

**Disclaimer:** _Vampire Knight_ and all related characters, concepts and locations are the brainchild of Hino Matsuri and VIZ Media. All _Twilight_ concepts are the property of Stephenie Meyer and the Little, Brown publishing company. I receive no monetary benefit from this work.

* * *

"What are you listening to?" Kuran Yuuki asked nonchalantly as they drove down the road. The rising sun was reflecting off the snow, but with the extra-dark tint on the windows of the red Suburban, Yuuki and Mikka were unaffected.

"Tokio Hotel." Mikka responded before closing her eyes and leaning back against the seat.

"They come out of Germany, right?" Yuuki asked, not taking her eyes off the road.

Mikka nodded. Yuuki suddenly reached over and yanked the headphones from Mikka's ears.

"What the-?!"

"It's disrepectful to have that in when someone's trying to talk to you."

Mikka shot a death glare at Yuuki before glancing at the speedometer.

"Ah-!" she cried out.

"What's wrong?"

"_You're going a hundred and fifty miles an hour!_" Mikka screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I was planning on slowing down when we got closer..." Yuuki mumbled, slowing down to about eighty-five. "Better?"

"Yes." Mikka said, slightly sighing of relief.

The next half-hour passed in total silence until Yuuki reached Mikka's hometown.

"Where do I go from here?" the pureblood asked.

"Turn left at the next redlight."

When they approached the neighbor, a sense of nostaliga swirled through Mikka. It felt like it had been three years rather than three weeks since she had left this place.

"Turn here, and then take the next right." Mikka instructed. Yuuki nodded.

They finally pulled up at the house. _Looks like Kyoko finally found time to shovel the driveway._ Mikka noted mentally before getting out of the car and glancing at her watch. It was one-fifteen in the afternoon... and it was a Sunday... both her mother and her sister should be home, eating lunch right now.

"Do you want me to come in?" Yuuki asked.

"Only if you want to."

The other woman thought for a moment.

"I want to see how this goes down." Yuuki announced before rising from the car and putting on a pair of Chanel sunglasses. Mikka shook her head; her mother and sister would hate her for bringing home someone who clearly had so much money.

Mikka walked up the front walkway and rang the doorbell. She heard it ringing inside the tiny house; heard the movement of a chair scraping back across the cheap hardwood floor; heard the shuffling of feet across the floor to the door.

Kamenashi Kyoko opened the front door to reveal her little sister standing there, with a woman she'd never met standing behind her.

"Hey, sis... can we come in? We need to talk to mom."

* * *

"So... you're Kuran Yuuki." Kamenashi Haruka said lazily, curled up on the corner of the couch and sipping her tea. Yuuki nodded before sipping her own.

"And you, I take it, are Kamenashi Haruka."

"That's my name, don't wear it out." the blonde woman replied. Yuuki's eyes narrowed.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" the pureblood asked.

Haruka nodded. "I do indeed."

Yuuki nodded before beginning her questioning.

"So you are very distantly related to Hiou Shizuka... or so I've heard."

The blonde woman nodded again. "That's very true. She's my mother's fourth cousin. I only met her once, though. Never really cared for her."

"Then I take it you rejected your relationship with her after you heard of her assault on the Kiryuu family?"

Haruka sighed. "I've always been sort of a pacifist when it comes to the relationship between vampires and humans. That's why I opted for Mikka to attend Cross."

"You agree with the chairman's ideals?"

"Yes, I do."

"That would explain why you fell so far from grace."

Haruka shot Yuuki a questioning look. "Fell from grace? Please. Hiou Shizuka-san threw our clan from grace. I did not fall. After I was thrown... I leapt." The blonde vampire then turned her bright eyes on Mikka.

"Honey..."

Mikka raised her head. "Yes?"

"... I wish that I could have saved you from the scorn you would face from the vampire world." Haruka said, tears in her eyes. "But you see, it could not be helped... you father was... my Singer."

Mikka nodded in understanding.

"But being so pro-vampire/human peace, I could not bring myself to kill him. I watched him slaughter my brethen, those of us who sank to a Level E- which all who remained did, eventually."

"... How...?" Mikka questioned.

"The eventual withdraw from human blood. That, and Hiou Shizuka's mental "disorder" - if you would call it that - ran in the family. We were becoming almost rabid, sinking down, one by one. I would watch, all the while fighting off the urge to kill, as he would slaughter my family. But..."

"You two still fell in love." Mikka said matter-of-factly.

"Yes," Haruka replied, "but it did not start like that. When I finally decided to approach him... my instincts took over. I was maddeningly thristy, and there he was, unsuspecting. So, I came to him, almost as if in a dream... but, something stopped me from killing him. To this day, I don't know why... but I didn't. And, a few months later, I realized I was pregnant with Kyoko."

Mikka's eyes softened.

"So we were married, that fall after I found out. And when our little girl was born, I was so happy that she did not have as much vampire presence... in fact, she was almost completely human. I was so happy she would lead a normal human life.

"But then... I got pregnant with you. This was almost completely different. The kicks were stronger, the development of the child faster. Whereas I had given birth to Kyoko after seven months, I gave birth to you after about three months. I knew when I saw you that you had much, much more vampire in you than Kyoko. I knew it would be rough for you... but I let you live anyway. Maternal instinct forced me." She smiled bitterly.

"So..."

"The vampire world would find you an abomination if they heard this story. The Council would have you executed immediately." Yuuki said flatly.

Mikka sighed.

"So what do I do about Kaname-senpai...?"

"What does Kaname have to do with anything?" Yuuki asked, her voice razor-sharp.

"He didn't tell you... that we think he's my Singer...?"

In a flash, Mikka was on her back, an incredibly angry Yuuki pinning her by the shoulders to the floor.

"Stay away from him. The very reason I exsist is to be his wife. You will not take my destiny away from me."

"Eh...?"

"Don't you know what they say about Singers?"

Mikka shook her head.

"They say that with a Singer, eventually the two will fall in love." Mikka's mother explained from the couch. "Apparently, there's no way to resist that kind of undying devotion. And once you've created a bond in blood... it's impossible to escape it."

Mikka's eyes widened in fear. _How could I have let this happen...?_

"It's been said that every vampire has a Singer. The only catch is that you have to pick up their scent before you realize it. At some point, you will be unable to resist. You will bite him, he will bite you... and destiny will take over."

"_**Shut up!**_" Yuuki cried out, to the surprise of the other two vampires. Haruka silenced immediately, but Mikka continued to stare down the purblood on top of her.

"Why are you getting so defensive about it...?" Mikka asked softly. "After all... guys come and go, Yuuki-san. It's nothing to get upset over."

Yuuki snarled before standing. She brushed off her coat, threw one last glare at the mother and daughter, then stormed out the front door.

"Well. _That_ was interesting." Haruka said, sipping her tea.

"I'm not sure if _interesting_ is the right word, Mom...." Mikka muttered.

"How would you like to sleep in your own bed tonight?" Haruka offered.

Mikka nodded. It was nice to be home, after all.


	4. Dreams

**Disclaimer:** _Vampire Knight_ and all related characters, concepts and locations are the property of Hino Matsuri and VIZ Media. All _Twilight_ concepts are the brainchild of Stephenie Meyer and the Little, Brown publishing company. I receive no monetary benefit from this work.

* * *

_Everything is red._

_There is a warm liquid running down my face, covering my hands, splattering the walls, speckling the pure white of my uniform The stench of it is everywhere, but the sight drives me wild. I can't stop..._

_"Mikka?!" Ayumi cries out in fear, seeing me coming toward her, covered in blood. I lick some off my hand._

_"What's the matter, Ayumi?" I ask in a sadistic voice. "You're not... scared... are you?!"_

_I attack. I bite, drink a little of her blood, but decide to stop. I don't really want hers, anyway... I snap her neck quickly and toss the corpse aside. I'm not going to drain it, and I have no use for her anymore..._

_Finally, I catch the scent of who I'm really and truly after. She's on a different floor, though, so I leap up on to a balcony, jump through a window, and sprint through the hallways until I find her. But another scent crosses me first. It's so sickly sweet, it can only be one other person..._

_I glance in the direction of the new scent. It's completely on the other side of the school from what I came here for, why should I wait any longer? If that other person becomes aware that of what I've turned in to, I'll die. I better go after that special scent, before it's too late..._

_I jump off the railing of the staircase and land lightly on the balls of my feet before my prey, who glares lazily at me before pushing her long, dark hair over her shoulder._

_"End this behavior, Kamenashi Mikka. That's enough mass murder for today. You have put our entire people to shame; we will be found out and murdered before the day is out, I can assure you."_

_I glance up at her through the screen of my overlong bangs._

_"I don't think I want to, you see." I reply, rising and wiping my mout on the back of my hand. "See, I like this. It's fun. And besides... I should thank you for giving me this power." I grin manically at her as she places her hand on the bite mark in the side of her neck._

_"Kaname told me to let you drink. He wanted to see what would happen, and clearly, it was the wrong decision. You must die before the Council comes here to kill us all."_

_In a flash, I'm behind her, my lips at her ear._

_"Don't think so." I mutter, opening my mouth and allowing venom to saturate my mouth even further. After all, I've already become hooked on this pureblood..._

_Just as I'm about to sink my fangs in to her neck, there's a hand on my shoulder, and the next thing I know, I've collided with the wall._

_Kuran Kaname stares down at me, and my blood-soaked form. The venom flows from my fangs more heavily now. I don't want him to die; no, never a pureblood. But I am nearly overcome with desire to drink this man's blood. I clench my fists, so tightly that my nails draw blood, in order to restrain myself. He takes a step toward me._

_So quickly I don't even know I've done it until after it happens, he's up against the opposite wall, my blood-stained hand at his throat._

_"Get back!" I hear Yuuki scream, and I turn my head, smirking. As she races toward me, I kick my foot out behind me as hard as I can; I hear a sickening thud as one of her ribs snaps against my foot and the other vampire goes flying._

_"Now, where were we...?" I ask Kaname. He gives me a look that brings to mind the phrase, "If looks could kill."_

_"Ah, yes..." I slide my hand down to his shoulder and unbutton the collar of his school shirt._

_"What you are doing is evil, Kamenashi Mikka." he says darkly._

_"Yes, I know, but... it's just so much fun..." I meet his eyes, a teasing look in my own. "Don't you want to see how fun it could be?" I ask, leaning towards him as if I were going to kiss him._

_Instead, my fangs pierce the skin at his neck, and the smell and taste of him is so wonderful I almost stop. For some reason, there are no protests. In fact, he almost seems to be... enjoying it?_

* * *

Mikka woke up with an ear-piercing scream. She sat straight up in bed, panting, before glancing at the clock.

_That's the third time this week... I've had that dream... and woken up at four A.M.... on the dot..._

Exaspherated, Mikka ran her left hand through her hair before flopping back down on to her pilliow.


	5. Adjustments

**Disclaimer:** _Vampire Knight_ and all related characters belong to Hino Matsuri. All _Twilight_ concepts belong to Stephenie Meyer. I receive no monetary benefit from this work.

**Author's Note:** After a rather long break... we're baaaaaaaaaaaack. Enjoy. :)

* * *

_Well. I suppose it is good to be back..._ Mikka thought to herself as she slammed the door of Yuuki's car. She other vampire shot a glare at her over the hood of the Suburban.

"_Watch it._ You chip my paint job, you buy it."

Mikka flipped her hair over her shoulder. "There's no need to be a bitch about it."

They walked in silence across the grounds of Cross Academy. Mikka could almost feel the rage radiating off Yuuki, and was surprised that she was still so epically pissed about it. After all, it was just a guy.

"Welcome home, ladies!" the Chairman called to them, shielding his eyes from the morning sun.

"Glad to be back." Yuuki said.

"Yup." Mikka agreed with a brief nod.

"Shall we step into my office?" the Chairman asked lightly. "We have some discussing to do."

Mikka sat down, on other side of the desk from the Chairman. Yuuki perched herself on the edge on the desk, staring at the rug.

"Now, Mikka," the Chairman began, "As you're undoubtedly aware, we've decided a transfer to the Night Class might be in order, in the interest of the safety of the other students. But I want to know how you feel about it."

"I don't want it." Mikka said shortly.

"Why not?" Yuuki demanded.

"Well, Yuuki-_sama_," Mikka spat the title, "You said it yourself- I'm an abomination to your kind. You think they'll welcome me with open arms? Unless you're willing to provide me with a freakin' body guard or something, I don't think it'd be in the interest of _my_ safety."

The Chairman put his head in his hands. "I see... well, we can't house you in the dorms unless you're actively participating in classes... maybe we could get the rest of the Night Class to understand that you mean them no harm, and wish them to extend the same courtesy to you?"

Mikka shrugged. "I don't care. Whatever works for you."

* * *

Mikka woke with a start once again.

_That same dream again... damn. I wonder if it's trying to tell me the events which will come to pass...?_

And suddenly, she was aware of another scent in her room. One that she recognized upon contact.

"Where the hell are ya, Kuran Kaname-sama?" she asked, sitting up. "C'mon out. I won't bite."

"How sure are you of that statement?" he asked, walking out of the corner.

"Pretty damn sure. I killed a rabbit before coming to bed, and I'm pretty sure I'm not actually a vampire. That was disgusting."

The tall vampire chuckled. "Of course it was... we weren't created to hunt animals, you know." He sat on the edge of her bed. She curled up her lip in warning.

"Why do you bare your fangs at me, half-blood?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "What shall you do if I were to come closer?"

"_Don't. You. **Dare.**_" Mikka snarled through her teeth as her familiar symptoms appeared.

Kaname's eyes narrowed. Before Mikka could blink, he was back in the corner.

"You're right. I don't. I believe that... I may be more afraid of my dearest Yuuki than you are."

Mikka cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that, in the interest of your safety, we shouldn't meet anymore. And if we do..." he stared closely at her face now as he spoke, "It _must_ be in secret."

And then Mikka's vision changed. She could see every movement he made as he stepped toward her window and soundlessly slid it open. He took one last look over his shoulder at her before leaping on to the ground below.

Mikka wondered why his stare looked so strange... and why her vision was so clear. It seemed almost as if it were broad daylight in the room, though the colors of everything were somewhat strange. She got out of bed and strode to the mirror...

To find herself staring face-to-face with a fanged, pale, inhumanly beautiful reflection of herself, with haunting, glowing red eyes.


	6. Awakening

**Disclaimer:** _Vampire Knight _and all characters, places, etc. are the property of Hino Matsuri and VIZ Media. All _Twilight_ concepts belong to Stephenie Meyer and the Little, Brown publishing company.

* * *

Mikka awoke a few hours later in a cold sweat, struggling to breathe, her throat feeling raw and her skin as if it had burst in to flames.

_Holy shit! What's happening to me?!_

She wanted to cry out for help, but could not find her voice.

Something brushed against her mind, gently, like a feather or a fingertip. Something cool. Calm. Like water for her throat, like lotion for her skin. She reached for it, but found nothing... only emptiness and pain.

Another presence filled the room, and she was in a set of stone-cold, rock-hard arms. Her breathing rasped as she opened her eyes, searching for her rescuer, not seeing.

"Shh. Everything will be fine."

The voice, like the contact in her mind, soothed her pain as she heard it. She recognized that voice, but could not place it. She opened her mouth to call out, but speech escaped her. The air that rushed down her throat burned, like a white-hot iron rod.

"Do not try to speak. I'm going to take you to the Chairman. Is that alright? Please let me know that you heard."

Mikka nodded her head weakly, and curled against the cold of the body that held her close, yet strong, like chains.

Air rushed past. Mikka registered that it was cold around her, but could barely feel it for the heat rushing through her veins.

She heard another voice when the air stopped moving. She looked frantically for it, her eyes seeing nothing but blackness, though she knew they were wide open. She clawed feebly at the irons encasing her; they had to be what prevented her from seeing.

"What should I do, old man? I can not watch her suffer this way, it isn't right!"

The angelic, calming voice from before.

"You know what you must do, Kaname."

Fuzzy. Like when you turned a radio to a certain station and got music and static simultaneously.

Air rushing again. And then, silence. Stillness. The sound of fabric rustling, the sound of a heart. A hand, guiding her head upwards.

"_Don't move._"

She tried to cry out, but a strange rasping sound escaped her throat.

"_Don't move._ Do you trust me, Kamenashi Mikka?"

Images filled her mind: _her, appearing from the trees that snowy night; her return to the Academy with Yuuki; earlier, in her bedroom, with her bright red eyes._

As stream of thoughts came with the images: _confusion. Intrigue._

A word:_ Beautiful._

She nodded her head. She could trust these chains, which bound her tighter than ever now.

Something caressing her throat. Gently, carefully, hesitantly.

Everything exploded. Something sinking into her, flowing through her body. Every cell a live wire, electrified.

Instinct took over. Her senses, more powerful than ever before, told her exactly what was going on. Her body told her what to do.

Tilting her head gently upwards, she hesitated slightly before parting her lips.

She felt the change in him as her fangs pierced and her venom flowed. The change in herself as his blood entered her.

They remained as such as snow began to fall. Blood dripped from their chins, painting the snow, but they did not stop.

* * *

Though she was awake, she did not open her eyes. Someone was there with her; she could smell them.

"I know that you are awake."

Kaname.

As she thought his name, her eyes snapped open.

Her vision was as clear as the last time she had seen anything. Everything was in such fine detail; she was shocked she did not notice such things before. She could hear the other people out in the hallway; they were arguing about this problem that had occurred tonight.

"When will you look upon my face, Mikka?"

He said her name so lovingly, so perfectly, in that beautiful voice, that she had to seek the face that went with it.

His face was so beautiful that it shattered her heart. Her eyes warmed, and a smile spread across her lips.

"Kaname."

He moved over to her, sitting by her side, one hand on her face.

"You must look at yourself. That way you are not surprised later."

He took her hand and lead her from the bed to the other side of the room.

It was like the face from earlier that night, but more heart-wrenchingly beautiful. Flawless. Smooth. Pale, contrasting with her black hair.

Her eyes, almost glowing bright red, frightened her at first. Kaname's arm tightened around her shoulders.

"You look almost exactly like your mother." he said quietly, his lips against her hair. She nodded in disbelief.

Kaname turned her head towards him, lifting her chin ever so slightly.

"What happened...?" she asked, not recognizing the clear chime of her voice.

"You've awakened, my pet." he said seriously before kissing her.


End file.
